Classroom Scandal
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is jealous of Yamamoto Takeshi's hordes of fangirls. He dislikes it. He doesn't like when someone is flirting with his Yamamoto. Yes, he is that possessive. Today, he just can't take it anymore. So after Yamamoto finishes his baseball practice and just when he is shirtless while changing his clothes... Tsuna tries his best to seduce him. Yaoi. 8027. Lemon.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. 8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna) pairing as in male x male loves each other. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Classroom Scandal – Chapter 1**

"Mine… He is all mine."

 _This really sucks._

It was already late noon at Namimori when a certain brunet-haired boy was mentally complaining to himself as his face gave a childish pout, almost too close to a disapproving scowl. It was none other than the infamous good-for-nothing, Sawada Tsunayoshi. There he was, lazily sitting on his chair in his classroom, propping his chin with one hand as he was staring wistfully to the window, looking at the baseball practice from the second floor of his school with a tint shade of annoyance hovering in his chest. Wonder what made him feel that way?

 _I wish I could also do that. I would like to cheer for Yamamoto too…_

Tsuna whispered dejectedly, envious jealousy was churning violently inside his heart, poisoning his thoughts meticulously. His doe-like brown eyes were fixed on a certain group of desperate fangirls near the field, gathering together like ants over strawberry shortcake, holding fan-signs for the popular baseball ace, Yamamoto Takeshi. They probably didn't even know baseball. They were just being unbearably loud, screaming on the top of their lungs, flailing frantically on the side of the field.

"Kyaaaa! Yamamoto-senpai! So cool!"

"Notice me, Senpai!"

"Takeshi-kun! Be mine!"

Every scream that Tsuna heard was as if sending a negative vibe right to him, annoyance was taking over him. It was not that bad at first, but right now, it definitely felt like a cat was scratching a door.

 _Urgh… This is the worst._

He gave a distressed groan, dropping his head down as he finally decided to give up bothering about this.

 _I don't like it… He is mine… Yamamoto is mine…_

Tsuna sniffed a bit, feeling helpless and sad of the entire situation. It was stupid to get so worked up over this. After all, Yamamoto already confessed his feelings to him and they were already in a relationship now. He was all _his_ and so was Tsuna. There was no point to get all insecure over this. Tsuna even realized that, but he just couldn't help to feel that way. He was deeply jealous of the fangirls. He wanted to watch his boyfriend and cheer for him too. But he couldn't do that. He could only watch from a far because their relationship status was still a secret.

"Oii! Yamamoto, catch it!" The baseball club captain shouted as he ordered the raven-haired to boy to run and catch the stray ball.

Upon hearing that, Yamamoto went to hunt for the homerun ball. But instead of catching it, he immediately came to a stop, looked up to his classroom at the second floor and noticed Tsuna was watching him. Feeling ecstatic as the joyous rush was coursing in his vein, he happily waved at his Tuna-fish, completely ignoring the protesting fangirls or his captain's order.

"Hey, Tsuna! I'm so happy you're watching me practice! I'll definitely score a homerun for you!" He threw his best Yamamoto Takeshi's smile to his lover, grinning out his teeth in joy.

 _Hieee! Not so loud, Yamamoto!_

Tsuna mentally panicked, but he was able to reply his boyfriend with a shy smile and waved secretly in process.

"Oii! Yamamoto, what are you doing over there?!" The captain shouted again.

"Sorry, sorry! I dozed off! Hahaha!"

Despite the fact that his face was redder than a steamed shrimp, Tsuna was actually very happy that Yamamoto noticed him. It made him feel special. Yamamoto didn't even notice the cheering fangirls! Not to mention Tsuna was on the second floor too. He was ecstatic. He could totally jump up and down to vent out his happiness.

"Sheesh… Stupid Baka-moto is stupid…" Tsuna covered his blushing face as he complained that, trying to fight back his excitement with all his might. Honestly, he was just in denial.

* * *

After some time had passed, the baseball team finally finished the practice. They were already packing up and changing to the school uniform when the enthusiastic baseball ace immediately packed his belongings, said goodbyes to his teammates, and rushed out of the clubroom, without bothering to change to his school attire. Well, he couldn't care less for now. All Yamamoto wanted was just to see his Tsuna. And he needed to see him fast.

He quickly entered the school and rushed to his classroom where Tsuna was previously waiting for him. Yamamoto was lucky there was already no teacher to see him running the school's hall with his baseball spikes on. Or even Hibari. God knows what punishment he would do if he saw was panting out of breath; his breathing was hard and fast paced. Of course he was rather tired due to his baseball practice, but he decided to put all that behind him. He really missed Tsuna after all.

He finally reached his classroom, stopped for a moment for a quick breathing, then proceeded to open the door. There he saw his Tsuna, greeting him with a shy smile. And somehow everything just felt so right.

"Wow, Tsuna is still here. I'm so happy!" Yamamoto gave a happy grin as he entered the classroom, greeting his boyfriend with his dashing smile.

"Of course, I promised to wait, didn't I?" Tsuna stood up from his chair, patted his body a few times, straightening his crumpled clothes. "Let's go home then?"

"Eh, I should probably go change first." The baseball jock put his bag on the nearest desk, he then gave a playful grin to his boyfriend, "Hehehe, Tsuna can watch if you want! But not my fault if you're having lewd thoughts!"

"Hieee! I-I'm not like that!" Tsuna shied away with apparent blush plastered on his face.

The shy brunet tried to look away as Yamamoto was slowly removing the baseball shirt, exposing his effortlessly hot body, showing his muscled, almost-forming-a-sixpack abs and toned body. Courtesy to all the workouts he did for the baseball practice. Trail of sweats were dripping down his chin, down to his neck and chest. Some were even trailing down his rock hard abs too. His biceps were well formed, that was probably why he could throw so many fast balls in baseball. His back muscles were also shaped nicely too, making whoever stared at it drool real hard. It was definitely not Tsuna's fault if he couldn't control his hands!

 _Yamamoto is really hot… I mean, I already know that he is handsome and all that… But looking at him closely… He is so hot…_

Tsuna knew Yamamoto was hot. But he didn't realize Yamamoto was this _fucking_ hot. Heck, if Tsuna didn't have any composure, he probably had already shamelessly licked his boyfriend all over.

"Hehehe. Like what you see?" Yamamoto gave a seductive, daring grin to his lover, teasing the shy Tuna in process which made him blush harder.

"Hieee! N-No! I didn't see!" Tsuna denied valiantly.

 _Ahh. This is wrong. This isn't what I wanted to say to Yamamoto. What I really want is…_

And it all just happened so suddenly.

Yamamoto was going to button up his school uniform; he was still half-shirtless when Tsuna suddenly leaned closer and hugged his boyfriend.

"Hmm? What's with the sudden hug, Tsuna? I'm all sweaty, you know."

But Tsuna couldn't care less about that. Instead, he went to hold Yamamoto tighter.

 _Yamamoto's sweat… Yamamoto's scent… Yamamoto's body…_

"You really don't mind that? Hahaha." Yamamoto patted Tsuna's shoulder once and twice and then he caressed Tsuna's hair playfully, enjoying the fluffy sensation on his palm.

 _Mine… It's all mine._

So that was why.

Watching his boyfriend from a far, while those desperate harpies drooling for Yamamoto from up close? It was as obvious as the clear blue sky. Tsuna was full with jealousy and possessiveness. Like seriously, how dare they? Yamamoto was all _his._ He would never let anyone have him. Yamamoto's sweat, his scent, his body, his pleasured moan, his panting, the way he made all those lewd face… It was all belong to Tsuna.

 _Yamamoto is all mine._

"Tsuna, if you keep hugging me like that, I really won't be able to stop myself."

"…maybe I didn't want you to stop." Tsuna whispered lowly, it was almost like a silent wind.

"Eh, for real?"

The Vongola Decimo took one deep breath, filling his lungs with oxygen as he swallowed his pride, pushing back his nerves to the back of his head. He knew he was about to do something out-of-his-character so much. And he would probably rather die than admit that he did this, but…

 _Well, this is it. It's now or never._

Tsuna was holding Yamamoto oh-so-tightly as he pressed his face closer to Yamamoto's body, effectively closing the uncomfortable distance between them, hiding his incoming blush strategically by looking away. Then he decided to just swing it.

"D-Do you want to… umm… score a _homerun_ with me?" Tsuna could feel his embarrassment prickling his face like it's on fire. He couldn't believe he just said that. He couldn't believe he just asked Yamamoto to have sex with him!

"Eh? You want to play baseball with me?" Yamamoto obliviously asked.

How unfortunate. Yamamoto didn't seem to quite understand it yet. Maybe Tsuna need to be more direct…

"P-Please don't make me say it twice but… W-Won't you e-embrace me?" Okay, if back then his face was not on fire because of his embarrassment, this time it was definitely happened.

"Huh? Did I hear it right?" Yamamoto's face looked confused. He couldn't be possibly imagining things because of his tiredness, right?

"Y-Yes…" The brunet timidly replied.

"Like, right now?" He was a tad bit dazed. Was it really happening? His boyfriend really meant that? His Tuna-fish making the first move? Impossible!

"…yeah."

"In here?"

"…" Tsuna could only nod shyly.

"On top of your desk?" The baseball jock was still dumbfounded.

And that's just did it for Tsuna.

"Oh my god! Yamamoto, I'm trying to seduce you here! I know I'm bad at it. But I'm really trying!" Tsuna's face was all red as his embarrassment started to take over him,

"Just fuck me already!"

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note :

I shall dedicate this as a birthday fic to a friend who probably doesn't care anymore about this. And out of curiosity, would you guys be my friend and add my Facebook? It's William Tre. I am rather lonely these days.

Ciao.


End file.
